


Halbarry Week 2020

by ArkhamLady



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Flash Family, Future Flash, Future Flash Barry Allen, Future Flash!Barry Allen, Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Greenflash, HalBarry Week, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Multi, Parallax - Freeform, Parallax Hal Jordan, Parallax!Hal Jordan - Freeform, Soulpets, Villain Hal Jordan, Villain The Flash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamLady/pseuds/ArkhamLady
Summary: 17/08 - Dia 1: Momento Favorito18/08 - Dia 2: AU19/08 - Dia 3: Primeras Veces20/08 - Dia 4: Villanos21/08 - Dia 5: Futuro22/08 - Dia 6: Almas Gemelas23/08 - Dia 7: Tema Libre
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Halbarry Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza con el primer intento de Darkseid por conquistar la tierra.

Lo cual conlleva a Batman para conocer al resto de sus futuros compañeros y amigos en la Justice League. Su primera impresión de cada uno de ellos individualmente, es bastante pobre y predecible con respecto a los archivos preliminares que ha creado con la poca información que logró recaudar.

De Superman, descubre nombre, oficio, hasta el nombre de su mascota cuando tenía once años y su tipo de pay favorito, de manzana de hecho. De Diana o mejor conocida como Wonder Woman hay mucha información que ella misma a mostrado públicamente, pero no es esa la información fácil de obtener la que le interesa a Batman, son las notas oficiales y personales de Steve Trevor las que levantan ligeramente su interés por la actitud y virtudes de la guerrera amazona, solo momentáneamente antes de sentirse profundamente incómodo acerca de los sentimientos personales y románticos entre ellos, si Steve piensa que la sonrisa de Diana ilumina los cielos, bueno, el no es alguien para contradecirlo o invadir cuestiones emocionales que no brindan ningún beneficio a su investigación. Los siguientes dos perfiles son difíciles y solo agregan otra dosis de romanticismo que lo hace sentir incluso más incómodo a escalas tan demenciales que el mismísimo Joker estaría celoso por hacer enloquecer a Bruce y casi, casi rendirse y dejar los archivos incompletos.

The Flash y Green Lantern respectivamente.

El primero fue fácil crear un análisis de personalidad con base en sus acciones, declaraciones de testigos que tuvieron fortuna de intercambiar fugaces charlas con él héroe de Central City e informes de los policías a los que les entregaba los delincuentes; parecía trabajar cómodamente con la policía y seguir un camino bastante rectonrespecto a su forma de impartir justicia, muy contraria a su propia forma de trabajar en Gotham. Esa parte era sencilla, descubrir información más personal y su identidad era la parte que se le complicaba a Bruce, si bien su perfil personal le indicaba un posible policía o investigador, sus poderes obstaculizaron sus métodos de investigación, pues era difícil seguirle el ritmo al hombre más rápido.

El segundo en teoría, el más fácil al unir factores y hechos acerca del piloto de pruebas de Ferris Aircraft, Harold Jordan o "Highball" como lo llamaban sus compañeros con el "misterioso" superhéroe llamativo, Green Lantern.

Al recopilar en específico los dos últimos archivos, fue fácil notar lo contrario que eran ambos héroes, donde uno era educado, el otro era descarado. Por ello, mayor fue la sorpresa de Bruce cuando le llegó el informe de que ambos héroes, hasta ahora ajenos el uno del otro, se encontraron trabajando juntos en un caso de secuestro de menores, por el informe que ambos dieron a la policía, ambos trabajaron el conjunto para ayudar a los niños y que los responsables fueran juzgados ante la justicia de los guardianes de Oa, como mencionó vagamente Green Lantern.

Fue una nota curiosa la que agregó a ambos archivos, hasta ese momento, eran los únicos héroes que habían trabajado en conjunto, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que una reunión a mayor escala ocurriera.

Molesto e irritado por el comportamiento del cínico Green Lantern, Batman gruñó mientras ambos rebotaban en una esfera verde por toda la ciudad bajo los fuertes golpes de Superman. Sin perder por completo la concentración para evitar ser convertidos en papilla, Batman observó como Jordan realizaba una llamada a su salvador, cómo él lo llamó.

Fue cuestión de segundos para quebrar la construcción de luz, quedando a merced del hombre de acero y un parpadeo para que una rafaga roja arrojara a Superman contra un muro de concreto. Ocultó una pequeña sonrisa y permaneció callado para ver la interacción entre ambos héroes, con The Flash reprendiendo a Green Lantern por comenzar peleas con otras personas, bueno, al parecer el perfil de personalidad que creó no estaba tan equivocado. Eran personas contrarias y complementarias.

Cuando la invasión terminó, Bruce regresó agotado a la cueva con los cinco números de otros héroes en su baticelular.

La fatiga y el cansancio lo impulsan a su cama pero en lugar de seguir el camino a las escaleras, se detuvo en la baticomputadora para rellenar los vacíos en los archivos, necesitaba la información fresca y sin perder detalles.

Añadio "Espíritu de guerrera inquebrantable" al archivo de Diana a.k.a. Wonder Woman.

Añadió "Mayor fuerza, resistencia y poder del calculado" al archivo de Clark a.k.a. Superman.

"Actitud infantil y lenguaje para su edad" recalcó en Shazam.

Pero al llegar a los dos archivos restantes, Bruce se detuvo, si bien pudo comprobar gran parte de su información, había algo que le perturbaba con el acoplamiento de Green Lantern y Flash, por si solos el alcance de su poder era enorme y juntos, luchaban con gran compatibilidad, pero sobretodo, mostraban una conexión más allá de lo normal entre compañeros y amigos, así que sólo añadió una nota para los dos "Vigilar su interacción e investigar el alcance máximo de su poder".

Así fue como, sin quererlo, terminó siendo testigo de la historia de dos grandes héroes.

Revisó las grabaciones de vigilancia cuando Green Lantern y Flash hacían guardias juntos, escucho sus conversaciones, desde malos coqueteos de Jordan hasta amargas anécdotas del pasado, comprendiendo y descubriendo un nuevo respeto por ambos hombres.

Monitoreo aquellas peculiares "citas" que planeaban cada vez que Green Lantern estaba en tierra, ya fuera en un restaurante de jazz para consternación de Jordan o un viaje en auto para aburrimiento de Allen.

Les daba un vistazo cuando se curaban mutuamente sus heridas en la bahía médica, con Barry siempre regañando a Hal por su imprudencia, Bruce se guardó los comentarios acerca del ángulo ciego de Barry y como Hal resultaba herido para evitarle algunos golpes al velocista.

Se abstuvo de golpear a Hal cuando le regaló a Barry un avión armable a escala, el mismo regalo que Barry le dio un años antes a Hal. En definitiva meteria a Jordan a su nómina como piloto de pruebas de Wayne Tech, simplemente para evitar otra escena tan vergonzosa.

Obtuvo la fotografías de un bar esmeralda en el cielo, sabía que Barry en el fondo sufre una pequeña fobia a las alturas, pero al ver las fotos, pudo leer su lenguaje corporal y vio que en manos de Hal, Barry estaba relajado, no importaba si era el espacio o unos cuantos metros, confiaba en que Hal nunca lo dejaría caer.

Y Hal confiaba que si algun dia cayera, sería Barry el que lo atrapará.

Con los años, los archivos de Green Lantern y Flash se llenaron, pero parecía más una novela romántica que informes.

Dick llevaba años bromeando en que Bruce era el mayor fan de la relación entre Hal y Barry. Y por mucho que lo negara o reprendiera a Dick, sabia que tenia todas las pruebas para darle la razón.

Videos de la propuesta de matrimonio, la boda, su primera cita, los papeles de adopción de Wally, múltiples fotografías de ellos como héroes y civiles, el joven pelirrojo con su traje temporal de Kid Lantern, las vacaciones con Jay Garrick y Alan Scott.

Tal vez en el fondo, esta era su retorcida forma de guardar las memorias de sus amigos. El primer artículo como reportero de Clark, la foto ganadora del pulitzer de Superman, la inauguración de la primera embajada de Themyscira, la graduación de Billy, la formación de los Teen Titans, la boda de Arthur y Mera.

Lo retorcido de ello, era que había una cruel pero honesta razón por la cual guardar toda esa clase de información, una que estaba lejos de querer utilizar y que lamentablemente fue inutil al final.

El primero en irse fue Barry, lo vio desintegrarse ante sus propios ojos, un destello con último mensaje de despedida para Hal y Wally.

Para cuando la locura invadió la mente de Hal Jordan, no existía ningún plan de contingencia, simplemente porque ya no existía Barry Allen

Intentaron dejar a Wally atrás, no era su batalla, o al menos, una que quisieran que luchara. Como cualquier velocista, nadie lo pudo detener, Wally corrió hacia Hal y fue tan solo un segundo, que Hal parpadeo y dejó ver un vistazo de cordura y dolor, suplicantes con el deseo de ver bajo esa capucha, los ojos celestes del hombre al que amo.

Para cuando todo acabó, Barry Allen y Hal Jordan ya no existían.

Y muchos otros le siguieron, Superman, Plastic Man, Aquaman e incluso él mismo olvidó todas aquellas memorias que atesoro.

Fue tal vez el destino negándose a aceptar todo lo sucedido, o la voluntad de los caídos alzándose una vez más, y así sus memorias regresaron, regresaron junto con sus amigos y compañeros.

Así llegó a la última entrada en los archivos correspondientes a Hal Jordan y Barry Allen

"Ambos aún se están adaptando a los cambios que sucedieron, Hal aún se culpa por las tragedias que Parallax lo obligó a ejecutar, pero cuándo su propia mente lo castiga, sostiene firmemente la mano de Barry. De igual forma Barry ha dejado de correr, se detiene a observar a cada amigo con detalle, su mirada se pierde cuando ve a Wally, aceptando con nostalgia que no volverá a ser el pequeño niño que era, a pesar de tener la misma edad de cuando lo vio por última vez. Aún es importante monitorearlos cada cierto tiempo aunque su estado actual sea... héroes retirados"

Barry dejó de correr y Hal mandó a su anillo a una nueva búsqueda, como Abin Sur lo hizo hace tantos años.

Como héroes vivieron como si cada día fuera el último, como amigos disfrutaron cada momento juntos y como amantes, se amaron como si el tiempo no tuviera fin.


	2. Puppies & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 2: AU  
> ¡Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir de ellos como perritos!  
> Básicamente es la historia de dos perritos que tuve.

La ciudad de New York, el lugar a donde todos quieren llegar a la cima, o bueno, eso es una meta muy humana, para los perros… Se podría decir que no era la ciudad ideal, con el constante bullicio de los autos, los humanos gritando a primera hora del dia, ruidosos anuncios y propagandas, los múltiples gatos que saltaban entre los edificios, comparado, no era el lugar ideal pero para los peludos compañeros, era el paraíso. A eso, los perros domésticos eran incluso más civilizados que ciertos humanos

Para su suerte, en New York ya era algo muy común que los edificios contarán con zona de mascotas en la parte superior, áreas comunes para los animales que se albergarán en el edificio, cómodamente capacitados, bebederos, dispensadores de comida, cómodas camas, incluso una pequeña alberca para refrescarse. Los inquilinos realmente se esforzaron en adaptar aquellas zonas, obteniendo el mayor confort para sus canes.

Un hermoso golden retriever, con su larga melena dorada descansaba bajo la sombra, suspirando por décima vez consecutiva, sabía que Jay, su amo, tenía que trabajar la mayor parte del día y que esa era una de las mayores razones por la cual, las zonas de mascotas existían, era más cómodo que permanecer encerrado en el departamento. Aun así, eso no evitaba que lo extrañara cuando lo dejaba en compañía de sus amigos. Ese era otro motivo de su suspirar, observó a Bruce, un doberman azabache despedirse de sus cuatro cachorros: Dick un alegre husky, Jason un rebelde pastor alemán, Tim un apacible gordon setter y Damián, el malhumorado cachorro de su camada, otro pequeño doberman; a su lado, Clark, un gran danés blanco se despedía de su pequeño cachorro Jon y para finalizar, Diana, una muy amable caniche terminaba de limpiar a su pequeña cachorrita Donna.

Los humanos de sus amigos se marcharon y se llevaron a los cachorros con ellos para llevarlos a la escuela de adiestramiento.

—¿Qué te sucede Barry?

Le llamó Diana, al notar su actitud decaída, algo muy inusual en el hiperactivo golden, Barry se levantó y caminó hasta la hermosa Caniche, estaba a punto de responderle cuando los ladridos del edificio continúo lo distrajo.

Desconocía el arrebato de los perros del edificio vecino, pero vaya que era molesto. Los edificios, apenas separados por un metro de distancia, no eran exactamente amigables entre ellos. Mientras que en su edificio habitan personas mayores y ciudadanos modelos, como era el caso del matrimonio Kent, el Sr. Pennyworth, la Sra. Hipólita y Jay, personas tranquilas y respetables, el edificio contiguo era emisor de fuertes ruidos ya sea de los animales o los revoltosos humanos que allí habitaban.

El bullicio parecía no tener descanso y los padres presentes no demostraban tener la vieja paciencia para tolerar semejante arrebato, suficiente había sido la llamada de atención que se les hizo a ambos edificios por los ladridos constantes, teniendo que sufrir Barry y todas las mascotas de su edificio una sanción injusta por culpa de los revoltosos vecinos. 

El primero en reaccionar fue Ted, un glotón Beagle que despertó abruptamente por el ruido. Molesto se acercó al borde del edificio y comenzó a vociferar en respuesta

—¡Booster ya calla a tus salvajes! ¡Algunos intentamos descansar!

El barandal de la terraza era ligeramente alto, por lo cual, perro grandes como Clark podían fácilmente pararse en dos patas y ver a los otros canes, si es que ellos imitan la acción pero lamentablemente en el caso de Ted, era literalmente como si hablara con la pared, eso no evitaba que su pareja, Booster, un setter inglés le respondiera

—¡Alguien está gordito y de malas!

— ¡Mi peso no tiene nada que ver!

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Solo quería recordártelo!

— ¡Y yo te recuerdo que soy el que cuida cinco días a Jaime! ¡No sabes lo hiperactivo que es en las noches!

— ¡Es un Chihuahua! ¡¿Qué esperabas?!

— ¡Que pusieras mas de tu parte! ¡Es nuestro cachorro! ¡De los dos! 

— ¡Entiendo! ¡No te enojes!

— ¡Si no quieres que me enoje! ¡Haz que se callen!

— ¡Lo siento cariño pero no puedo hacer nada! ¡Ollie está teniendo una reunión de viejos amigos!

Barry gruño bajo al escuchar aquel nombre, era el collie más irritante que tenía la desgracia de conocer, lo cual era un extremo, tomando en cuenta que Barry era el can más amigable con humanos y cualquier otra raza. 

Se inclinó con ambas patas delanteras el en barandal y se preparó

—¡Oliver podrias ser mas silencioso! ¡O haras que nos vuelvan a castigar a todos!

Como era de esperar, la respuesta llegó pronto, vislumbro a Oliver que se levantaba para encarar a Barry

— ¡No molestes solecito! 

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¡¿Prefieres rubia tonta?!

Esa fue una mala elección de palabras por parte de Ollie, siendo reprendido por una muy molesta Dinah, una bellísima Ccollie rubia. Entre pequeños ladridos de súplica, Dinah se asomo y saludo a al gran golden retriever

— ¡Hola cariño! Disculpa, me encargare de domesticarlo más seguido

— Gracias Dinah

—¡Oye! —se quejó Oliver

Fue el nuevo ladrido el que llamo la atención de Barry, en el otro edificio, un labrador se levantó en dos patas, con su brillante pelaje chocolate, parecía listo para causar revuelo con cualquiera que molestara a su amigo

—¡¿Quién es la rubia gritona?! —ladro el labrador

Con un resoplido, Barry regresó a su cama, resignado al mal comportamiento de todos los perros vecinos, no sin que el nuevo perro le diera un vistazo rápido, absteniéndose de aullar al ver la esponjosa y brillante melena rubia.

Barry se acostó en su cama totalmente decaído, el resto de los perros se vieron intrigados por la mirada triste de Barry

—Ahora sí, ¿Qué sucede con Barry? —volvió a preguntar Diana

—Es un poco vergonzoso ¡Me da pena decirlo!

—Vamos Barry, estamos entre amigos —le animó el gran danés

—¡No, no ya no quiero!

—Si nos dices, te daré mis premios —le soborno Bruce

—¡¿Crees que voy a decírtelo solo porque me chantajeas con deliciosos premios gourmet que Alfred te dá?!

—Si

—Pues tienes razón… Lo que sucede es que… ¡Ay que horror!, Jay… Jay quiere —murmuró lo último

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono los tres perros

—Jay quiere castrarme

—¡Oh no! —exclamó horrorizado Clark

—Lo lamento tanto, Barry

—¡No sean dramáticos! Barry vas a estar bien, Jay sabrá porque lo hace —intentó calmarlo Diana

—No me asusta la castración, me enseño videos de como lo hacen… Es por otra cosa, yo… quiero tener cachorros

Le confesó con timidez a sus amigos, incluso Ted levantó una oreja al escucharlo. Era obvio que pronto el instinto paternal le surgiría a Barry con todos sus amigos con camadas

—No te lo recomiendo, los cachorros son complicados, muerden todo, orinan en tu tazón de agua, se comen tus croquetas y después las vomitan, te corren de tu cama y después tienes que estar viendo constantemente a tu ex porque tienen un cachorro juntos

Fue turno de Barry de ver perplejo a Bruce, observando detalladamente al doberman era fácil deducir que tener cuatro crías de diferentes especias estaban acabando con él y su paciencia

—¿Todo bien en casa, Bruce? —preguntó Clark

—Magnifico, adoro ser padre

—Ahora dilo sin gruñir y te creeré —se burló Diana

Barry bufo molesto una vez más y se paró para calentarse bajo los rayos del sol

—Se que es difícil ser padre pero quiero hacerlo ¡Quiero cachorros! ¡Quiero cachorros! —aulló

En el complejo de departamentos vecinos, el labrador escucho el llamado a la acción, dejando a Ollie con el hueso en la boca, tomo velocidad y corrió hacia el borde del edificio, con gran muestra de agilidad, se apoyó en el quicio y se impulso para saltar a la terraza vecina, en cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo, se abalanzó hacia el hermoso golden.

Barry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el arrebato del labrador que lo tenía boca arriba mientras le daba pequeños lengüetazos por todo su rostro

—¡Hola, soy Hal! ¡¿Puedo darte cachorros?!

—¡¿Que?! —gritaron Barry y Oliver

Sin darle tiempo de responder a Barry, Hal continua restregándose entre el pelaje suave del rubio, marcando su olor y su territorio, el olor y la belleza de su futura compañera no tenía comparación

Bruce al ver a Barry víctima de otro perro, le gruño y se acercó a ambos para quitar al labrador. Hal escuchó el gruñido del doberman y se puso en posición de ataque aun sobre Barry

—Alejate —gruño Bruce

—El que tiene que alejarse eres tú, yo la escogí primero y es mia ¡Mia! —ladró con fuerza Hal

—¿Mia?

Una gran y profunda vergüenza invadió a Barry, sabía que si los perros pudieran sonrojarse como los humanos, sería un gran tomate como los que compraba Jay

—¿Disculpa? —le llamó Barry al labrador

—Si, cariño —respondió dulcemente Hal sin perder su postura de lucha contra el doberman aún presente— no dejare que ese flacucho cara larga nos separe

—En primera, es Bruce y es mi amigo, solo esta intentando protegerme y en segunda… No se como decirte esto de forma… Pero bueno… Soy macho, como puedes notar

—¿Ah?

Conmocionado, Hal se separó del golden y dirigió su vista hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo expuesto, donde obviamente se mostraban partes íntimas de un macho 

—¡Maldición! 

Podía escuchar la sonora risa de Ollie y Dinah en el otro edificio, ¡Le era imposible que su olfato le fallará! El labrador acostado olía dulce y floral, su melena brillante rebosaba de una suavidad nunca antes experimentada, siguiendo su instinto olfateo las partes íntimas del otro perro y recibió una patada peluda en la cara

—¡Oye! Ya viste que no soy macho, aleja tu nariz de ahí, ¡No soy un perro callejero para que me huelas tan descaradamente!

—¡Lo siento!

Barry se puso de pie y miró al apenado labrador, su rostro era una muestra de vergüenza, shock y ¿posesion?

—Soy Barry, ¿Y tú?

—Soy Hal, lamento la confusión, solo escuché que querías cachorros y bueno, eres muy lindo, así que hice lo que todo perro haría

—Saltar de… ¡Saltar de un edificio a otro! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Podrías haber caído de diez pisos?!

—No es nada, soy triple ganador, participo en competencias y hago saltos de todo tipo ¡¿Quieres ver?¡

Hal sacudió su cola con fuerza, emocionado de mostrarle sus habilidades a Barry

—No es necesario, que estés aquí es prueba suficiente

La brillante sonrisa del labrador enterneció a Hal y fue suficiente para hacerlo tomar una decisión

—¡Se mi compañero!

—¡Ya te dije que soy macho! —le ladró Barry

—¡No me importa! ¡Eres lindo y hueles delicioso!

Barry se escondió tras sus patas para evitar que Hal viera se verguenza, era halagador que un labrador tan hermoso como Hal, con su larga y luminosa melena chocolate quisiera hacerlo su compañero, para él no era extraño esta situación, Ted tenía un compañero macho y estaba seguro que pronto Bruce y Clark también se unirían

—Nos acabamos de conocer

—Lo se, pero mis padres se conocieron en el parque y me concibieron ese mismo día, estuvieron juntos muchos años ¡Se mi compañero!

—Lo lamento Hal, pero… Quiero tener cachorros y no podría tenerlos con una hembra si soy tu compañero

Eso no desanimo a Hal, que se limitó a mirar fijamente a Barry

—¿Es solo por los cachorros?

—Bueno, si… Eres un macho dominante y muy hermoso, serias un gran compañero

—Entiendo

Hal se alejó del rubio, corrió al quicio para saltar y regresar a su edificio. Viendo que Hal desistió, Barry regresó con sus amigos que lo esperaban divertidos

—¡Nuestro pequeño cachorro esta creciendo tan rápido! —ladro Diana

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Van a burlarse de mi?

—Nosotros no, solo Diana

—Gracias, Clark

El resto del dia, Hal no regreso, nisiquiera lo pudo escuchar, ni el mas minimo ladrido de su parte. Un poco decepcionado, pues el can le habia caido muy bien, tenia un aura calida y un olor fuerte y penetrante que aun permanecia en la punta de su nariz.

Jay llego por el, dieron su paseo habitual alrededor de la manzanan. Su amo noto su mal humor que nisiquiera una dosis de comida extra pudo combatir. Molesto porque Jay aun continuaba con los planes de la castración, Barry se acurruco en su cama, mordiendo su juguete de hamburguesa para eliminar un poco de estrés. Al otro lado de la puerte, un fuerte aroma se hizo notar, no era el olor de Clark o Bruce, ¡Era el olor de Hal! El timbre sono seguido de ladridos y algunos rasguños en la puerta, Barry movio su cola en reconocimiento y se apresuró al lado de Jay

—¡Wow! Calmate un momento Barry, no se que loco este tocando asi

Al momento de abrir la puerta, un gran labrador chocolate entri, casi tirando a Jay en el camino, Hal se paro frente a Barry de inmediato y dejo un pequeño montículo de pelo rojizo en sus patas

—¡Ahora ya puedes ser mi compañero!

El golden retriever no entendía a que se referia Hal, hasta que bajo su vista al montículo de pelo y se encontro con un pequeño cachorro rojizo que daba pequeño lloriqueos

—¡Te robaste un cachorro! ¡Estas loco!

—¡No lo robe! —se defendio Hal— sali a buscar con Alan y lo encontramos abandonado en un caja cerca del basurero ¡Ahora es nuestro! Aunque creo que tiene hambre

—Lo abandonaron… Pobrecito, es tan pequeño, es solo un bebé

—Es nuestro cachorro ¿Seras mi compañero?

Barry le dio pequeñas lamidas al cachorro para calmarlo, lucia confundido y desorientado, posiblemente por el ajetreo al que lo sometio el labrador. En respuesta, el cachorro se acurro entre en pelaje inferior de Barry, disfrutando por primera vez de la calidez que emanaba

—Wally, se llamara Wally

—¿Eso significa…?

Una lamida juguetona en su hocico respondio su pregunta, los tres perros se acurrucaron y se marcaron con su olor.

Poco después, Jay se puso de pie solo para ser arrollado nuevamente, esta vez por un humano agitado

—¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Mi perro es un tonto y se echo a correr como loco! —se disculpo el humano rubio— ¿Esta usted bien?

—Si, no se preocupe

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se giraron hacia sus respectivos perros, llevandose una sorpresa al verlos juntos con el cachorro entre ellos, Hal restregandose entre el pelaje de Barry para marcarlo como suyo y Barry moviendo su cola de un lado a otro para comunicar su felicidad

—Creo que nos acaban de hacer familia

—No entiendo como llego directamente aqui o por que buscaba a tu perro

—¿Viven cerca? Tal vez se vieron algunas vez

—Me acabo de mudar al edificio de al lado

—¡Oh! Seguramente se vieron en la azotea, Barry tiene su area de descanso alli

—Si, ahora no entiendo el asunto del cachorro

—Tampoco lo se, pero por favor pasa, no creo que se separen pronto, un gusto, soy Jay Garrick

—Gracias, soy Alan Scott, un placer

Barry le dio un vistazo rapido a Jay para ver que estaba congeniando con el amo de Hal, eso lo alegro porque significaba que podria estar mas cerca de su nuevo compañero y criar juntos a su cachorro.


	3. ¿Nos Besamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 3: Primeras Veces
> 
> Un poco de dolor con dulzura final ¡Lo juro!

Por más que intenta recordar, en su mente no haya ningún motivo, razón o circunstancias para que Barry este molesto con él.

El velocista escarlata huye en cuanto entra a alguna habitación en la Watchtower, evade mensajes y llamadas con una rápida y simple disculpa, incluso cuando lo va a ver a Central City, Barry rehúye corriendo por toda la ciudad, argumentando que es una noche ocupada. Ollie le dijo que todo estaba en su cabeza, claro que era obvia su imparcialidad con la antipatía que tenía por Barry, además ahora Hal pasaba más tiempo con él, quejándose del velocista pero para Ollie eso ya era una victoria.

Era en las noches donde Oliver salía en citas con Dinah que Hal quedaba a la deriva en el espacio. Ver lo enamorados que estaban sus dos amigos, lo deprimiá profundamente, no solo el hecho de ser mal tercio, sino más bien de que le recalcaban lo que tanto anhelaba con el velocista, cinco años de amistad y combatir el crimen parecían vagar a la deriva, así el hombre sin miedo se encontró frente a su más grande y desconocido temor, perder a Barry. 

Lo unico de lo que era consciente, era que debio hacer algo horrible para ganarse el repudio de Barry y siendo él una buena persona, no le reclamaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano, ese dia llegaria, se conocía bien, las partes oscuras y dañas de su ser que siempre lo hacían estropear las cosas buenas que tenía en si vida, su trabajo, su familia, Carol, todos formaron una lista interminable de fallos y errores, las únicas excepciones fueron dos constantes fortuitas, su deber como Green Lantern y Barry Allen. Confiaba ciegamente en su poder para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal que acechan el universo, el miedo de Sinestro y encarar las entidades más crueles del espectro de la luz, pasaría por todo ello con golpes y heridas, pero nunca temeroso; confiaba en lo tangible de sus construcciones que nunca cederían, pero no confiaba en sí para lastimar a Barry, el ser que llenaba su corazón de calidez en el frío espacio, el hermoso rubio que lo hacía cruzar galaxias solo para verlo sonreir, temía ver aquellos ojos celestes empañados de dolor por su culpa, se abstuvo de seguir el llamado anhelante de su alma para seguir lo que su corazón clamaba como amor, era un camino condenado al sufrimiento, al suyo y el de nadie más, no podía permitirse perder la gravedad que evitaba que se perdiera entre las estrellas.

Lo amaba tanto que tomó la única decisión sensata de su vida, de permanecer pero nunca poseer.

Al final, no fue necesario confesar sus sentimientos, pues sin ello, alejó a Barry. Lo había arruinado y no sabia como, pero si existiera la más mínima oportunidad de recuperar un vestigio de lo que fue su amistad, volará directo a ella, sin perder el tiempo.

Su anillo brillaba con una nueva resolución y así, el hombre con miedo, resplandeció con la luz de la voluntad entre los astros nocturnos.

Lo encontró en lo alto de un edificio, la luz de la ciudad contrastaba su rostro, sus ojos vagaban vigilantes ante la atmósfera llena de calma que se sentía. Respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones del aire frío que calaba su espíritu californiano, rebusco en lo profundo de su voz para hablar con honestidad y firmeza

—¡Barry!

Le llamó, tomando por sorpresa al velocista, que rápidamente cambio su rostro apacible a uno nervioso, su mirada se escapaba de los ojos caobas, renuente a encontrarse con él una vez más

—¡Hal…! Ah, yo me teng…

—¡Perdón! ¡Por lo que te haya hecho, perdón! Yo solo, no soporto Barry, te lastime, se que lo jodí de alguna u otra forma y ahora mi mejor amigo no puede ni verme, creere de lo que sea que me acuses y lo aceptaré, solo por favor, no me alejes, no tu, por favor, te juro que lo remediare, solo, dime…

Podía sentir su voz quebrarse y sus ojos llenarse de cristalinas lágrimas que su máscara no lograba contener, su corazón se agrietaba peligrosamente ante el dolor de la pérdida, sus rodillas cayeron sobre el hormigón del techo, cedió ante el sufrimiento de los últimos días, cada uno de los rechazos lo golpeó con mayor dureza que la primera vez, cortándolo como una daga dentro de su pecho.

Y ese profundo y agudo dolor solo cesó cuando cálidos brazos lo envolvieron y la dulce voz de Barry se abrió paso

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Tu no hiciste nada malo Hal, fui yo, todo es mi culpa, solo mía!

—¿Que? —alzó el rostro para ver directamente a los orbes azules que lo miraban afligidos y llenos de culpa— me evitas, rechazas y dices que no es mi culpa, Barry no necesitas cargar con mis errores, solo dime que hice y…

—¡Escuchame! Tu no hiciste nada malo Hal, ¡Absolutamente nada! No me aleje por ti, me aleje por mi propia culpa, yo fui el que se equivocó y lo arruino, crei que solo yo cargaría ese peso, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te estaba lastimando, el que debe pedir perdón soy, aunque no lo merezca

—Podrías atravesarme el corazón y aun asi te perdonaré

—No digas esas cosas Hal, jamás… Iba a decir que jamas te dañaría pero veo que ya es tarde

Con un poco de calma dentro de él, acercó sus brazos al cuerpo de Barry y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando recuperar el tiempo que no pudo disfrutar de ese contacto, recargo su cabeza en el hombre tembloroso del rubio

—Barry, dime que paso para que te alejaras

—Te lo debo ¿No es así?

—Si

—Por favor, perdóname

—Dime

—Yo… Te besé

Retirandose, tomo a Barry por lo hombros, dándose una pequeña distancia para mirarse mutuamente, era bueno leyendo a Barry, como si de su libro favorito se tratase y sin equivocación, vio la culpa, arrepentimiento y el temor puro en su mirada

—No, no lo hiciste —refutó

—Lo hice

—Recordaría nuestro primer beso, bear

—Fue hace unas semanas, cuando hacíamos guardia en la Watchtower, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué hablamos, solo sentí mi cuerpo inclinándose más y más hacia ti y cuando me di cuenta, mis labios estaban sobre los tuyos, al inicio creí que ambos cedimos pero pronto me percate que el tiempo estaba detenido, el reloj no avanzaba, la torre no giraba y las estrellas dejaron de parpadear, fue tal vez un microsegundo pero yo lo sentí como una eternidad…

—Barry…

—¡Perdón! Nunca antes sucedió, jamás he abusado de esa forma con mi poderes, viole tu confianza como amigo y después te lastime con mis estupideces

—Esta bien, solo calmate y…

—¡No está bien Hal! ¡No me puedo calmar! ¡No cuando al verte solo recordaba lo sucedido! ¡Mis labios vibraban y mis poderes se descontrolaban! No cuando me veías con total confianza y yo solo podía recordar cómo abuse de esa confianza y arruine la amistad con mi mejor amigo, simplemente porque no pude contener estos sentimientos

—¿Qué sentimientos?

Barry se sacudió entre pequeños sollozos intentando en vano escapar del agarre de Hal

—No mas huir —ni él, ni Barry— ya no escaparas de mi Barry, no hasta que me digas que sientes por mi, lo necesito para saber si soy solo yo en la locura de mis propios deseos

—Te amo Hal —confesó con una gran exhalación— te amo tanto, más que como un amigo, te sueño cuando dejas la tierra y cuando estás aquí, solo quiero abrazarte y no soltarte nunca, temo el dia que decidas que la tierra ya no es suficiente, soy egoísta por quererlo pero ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti Hal, te necesito como Flash necesita a Green Lantern

Tomo lentamente los bordes de la capucha y la echó para atrás con cuidado, revelando ojos cristalinos y mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto, con el pulgar, limpió las ultimas lagrimas que caían por el rostro de Barry

—No es justo —habló mientras dejaba que su antifaz se disolviera— que me besaras por primera vez y no lo haya notado, sin poder disfrutar besar a la persona que tanto he amado en estos años

Enredó sus dedos entre las hebras rubias y atrajo el rostro de Barry, uniendo sus labios en un suave contacto, superficial en un inicio para después profundizar y probar el dulce sabor del amor entre los labios de Barry

—Nunca te disculpes por besarme

—Perdón por lo que sucedió después, no trataba de empeorar las cosas

—Te dejare compensarlo

—¿Cómo?

—Bésame el resto de nuestras vidas y todo está perdonado

—Es un precio justo


	4. Objetos Thorne–Żytkow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halbarry Dia 4: Villanos

Sus manos recogieron las cenizas que cubrían el planeta muerto, era tarde para ellos, como lo fue tarde para él alguna vez. Dejó que el viento de la batalla se llevara las cenizas, uno, dos golpes arrojaron al hombre de acero al suelo, a un par de metros de donde estaba.

Alzó la vista para ver descender del cielo a su caballero esmeralda, el gris se adentro por los mechones caobas, en brillo en su anillo iluminó el último crepúsculo que vería la tierra. Bajo sus pies, Superman intentó ponerse de pie, su capa rota se convirtió en el vil presagio de su caída, ondeando, perdida entre los vendavales que la batalla provocó; lazos y capucha enterrados entre la destrucción bañada en sangre, uno a uno los héroes cayeron, como Barry sabía que sucedería, presente, pasado o futuro, él lo conocía todo, cada acción, pensamiento y golpe, algunos murieron rápidamente para evitarles el dolor inmerecido, amenazas que era mejor erradicar pronto, otros no fueron tan fáciles, ni corrieron con tanta suerte, como era el caso de Clark

—¡¿Co-Como pudieron hacer esto?! —tosio sus palabras acompañadas de sangre— a Wally, eras s-su héroe Barry

Lentamente se acercó al hombre caído, analizando todo el daño que su cuerpo irrompible recibió, Hal ya no desperdiciaba su tiempo con juegos, atacaba a matar, decisivo y certero

—No, tu Barry eras su héroe, Clark

—N-No lo eres, el Barry q-que yo conocí ja-jamas haria esto, no perdería la e-esperanza

—En eso tienes razón, no soy tu Barry, no soy el Barry de Hal, no soy el Barry de nada ni de nadie, verás Clark, la esperanza es una maldición disfrazada, te impulsa a la cima solo para dejarte caer al abismo, te ciega como una venda en los ojos que evita que veas el mundo como lo que es, cruel e injusto

—¿Injusticia? E-Es irónico que tú, maldito asesino de inocentes lo diga

—Mirame —lo tomó por la cabellera y alzó su rostro para verse fijamente— y repite eso en mi cara. ¿Fue justa mi vida? ¿Fue justa incluso mi muerte? Nada de lo que hice en el pasado trajo de la muerte a Iris, a mi madre, nada salvo a Wally o Bart. Nada, no hasta que decidí usar correctamente mis poderes y hacer el verdadero cambio, para convertir este podrido multiverso en uno sin injusticias para todos

—Fracasaras, lo sé, no seré yo el que te detenga, pero se que allá afuera, habrá otro velocista que crea en la justicia y el bien, y esas son dos cosas que siempre le ganarán al mal y la oscuridad

—Si así fuera, yo vestiría escarlata. Vi tu futuro, el de este mundo y esos ideales jamás ganaron, pero lo harán cuando Hal cree un nuevo universo

—¿Que clase de u-universo vale la pena si lo haces a traves d-del asesinato? 

—No se, preguntaselo a Kara cuando la veas

Un microsegundo y el velocista azul atravesó un corazón latiente, que sentía más que cualquier otro humano, fuerte y constante como una locomotora. No dudo, no titubeó al terminar con la vida del kriptoniano, porque él también tenía su propia convicción para actuar, para cada accion, una razon tras el genocidio que dejo en las anteriores tierras, sin obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino

—Te tomaste tu tiempo

—Es… Era Clark —dejó el su cuerpo atrás para ir al lado de Hal— es lo mínimo que se merecía

—¿Escuchar tu dulce voz?

—Decir sus últimas palabras y tal vez, no morir en la ignorancia

Hal frunció el ceño hacia su compañero mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos para sobrevolar la tierra por última vez

—¿Creí que estarías más feliz de terminar con tierra catorce? Era casi un paralelo a tierra cero

—Lo que dijiste… —hablo Hal al mismo tiempo que volaban y rastreaba con su anillo restos de energía verde para absorber— De que no eres mi Barry ni el de nadie

—Es verdad, si yo fuera tu Barry y tu fueras mi Hal, ambos no estaríamos aquí

—Pero lo estamos, y te tengo ahora, eres tan mío como lo fue mi Barry

—O solo soy lo que necesitas

Con la confirmación de la aniquilación total por parte de su anillo, Hal los dejo inertes en la estratosfera terrestre

—Siempre te he necesitado. Pero no por poderes, es tu ser lo que me impulsó y lo que me impulsa ahora, jamas, ¡Jamas! Te volvere a perder, ni en este universo ni en ningún otro

—Igual yo Hal, nadie te alejara de mí, lo sé

—¿Aún tienes dudas?

—No, he hecho lo suficiente para lograr esto ¿Aún tienes dudas de mi?

—No hablaba de nuestro sueño, habló de esta relación, tu y yo como amantes

—No lo se, a veces cuando me ves, veo en tus ojos la persistencia, aun buscas algo de él dentro de mi, yo soy él Hal

—No eres él, eso lo tengo en claro. Siempre amaré a mi Barry, tu siempre amaras a tu Hal, no por quien fuimos, sino por lo que somos

—Mi Hal no tenía canas

—Mi Barry vestía rojo, no azul

—Mi Hal nunca erradicaría a los Green Lantern Corps

—Mi Barry nunca le romperia el cuello a Thawne

Flotando, Hal atrajo más cerca a Barry, besando sus labios con ímpetu y descaro, presionó sus dedos en su cadera con tanta fuerza como para marcarlos bajo el traje, Barry le mordió el labio en respuesta hasta saborear la sangre en su boca

—Tu eres mio, solo mio —exhalo Hal

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste un Orange Lantern?

—Desde el día en que te conocí

Ni Psycho Pirate o Reverse Flash podrían volver a separarlos, nada ni nadie, teniendo un sin fin de universos para combatir y culminar su plan, un nuevo mundo donde su destino no fuera el de dos trágicos amantes

—Tienes prohibido volver a decir que no eres mi Barry, y muy pronto, también lo tendrás todo

—¿Cuántas tierras nos faltan antes de atacar tierra cero?

—Treinta y dos tierras con treinta y dos baterías que encierran el poder de Parallax

Pudo corromper la mente de Hal pero su voluntad, ya sea para el bien o para el mal, fue algo que ni la entidad del miedo pudo romper y con su amado velocista como compañero, el universo fue testigo del poder devastador que ocultaba el caballero esmeralda y el velocista escarlata, tal vez ese fue su error, separar lo que estaba destinado a estar unido.


	5. Biker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halbarry Week 2020 – Dia 5: Futuro
> 
> No me resistí a un Hal pasando la crisis de los 40

No, no y absolutamente no. Barry se consideraba un hombre coherente y sensato a sus cuarenta y cinco años, en su juventud incluso fue alguien calmado, para cuando obtuvo sus poderes de supervelocidad, el unico cambio que tuvo fue el violar las leyes de la fisica y pelear con tipos disfrazados y chiflados. Con los años eso también se volvió monótono, después con el crecimiento de Wally y Bart, para lo único que seguía usando sus poderes era para seguir yendo por comida exótica y hacer una u otra tarea del hogar.

Ahora con cincuenta y dos años, detective forense condecorado y oficialmente como héroe retirado, sabía que las locuras e imprudencias estaban lejos de formar parte de un día normal de trabajo en su laboratorio. Al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta que a su esposo, Hal Jordan no le llegó el memorándum

—¡Compraremos una motocicleta!

Fue la frase con la que lo recibió Hal en el segundo que puso un pie en la casa, desatando una nueva pelea marital antes de la cena para furia de Barry

—¡No vas a comprar una motocicleta! —grito escéptico Barry

—¿Por que no?

—Porque cuando cumpliste cuarenta nos compraste un Mustang 67 que ninguno de los dos usa

—No veo la relación

—¡Que vas a cumplir cincuenta y quieres una Harley Davidson!

—Sigo sin ver que tiene que ver uno con el otro

—Hal…

—Esto es diferente, ¡Lo juro!

"Soñe con conseguir este auto/moto desde que era un niño, quiero que tomemos el camino como un viaje juntos para crear nuevas memorias juntos, revivir la llama del amor y hacerte el amor mientras el atardecer se desvanece contra el horizonte" Eso fue lo que dijo hace diez años y Barry se atrevía apostar cinco combos grandes del Big Belly Burger a que lo repetiría

—¿Cómo es diferente? —pregunto paciente

—Porque… Soñe con conseguir esta moto desde que era un niño, quiero…

—No tendras una moto

—¡Barry! ¡Al menos déjame terminar!

—Diras esa frase que incluso hace diez años ya era vieja

—¡Quiero una moto!

Molesto por la falta de comida y de madurez de su esposo de casi cincuenta años, Barry se dejo caer agotado en el sofá, se tallo el puente de la nariz para calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerse presente

—Esperaba esto de Wally a los dieciocho, de Bart a los dieciocho, no de mi esposo

—Sino fueran demonios de la velocidad lo hubieran hecho y aun asi te hubieras negado

—Tal vez en un inicio pero después aceptaría que vivan su fantasía adolescente, con responsabilidad, claro está

—¿Es una indirecta para tu joven, bello y sensual marido que pasó la tarde cocinando lasaña?

—Tu error fue decirme lo de la moto antes de alimentarme, tu plan de soborno fracaso desde un inicio

—¿Quién dice que esa comida es la del soborno? Tengo la crema batida, el chocolate y las fresas listas en la habitación

—Ya estamos viejos para eso, es molesto limpiar el dulce de las sabanas

Hal se dejo caer sobre su esposo, aplastandolo entre los cojines del sofa

—¡Ya deja de decir que somos viejos! —puntualizó haciéndole cosquillas a Barry por los costados— ¡Retractate! ¡Ni siquiera tienes canas, que hipocresía!

El velocista reía a carcajadas por la infantil envidia del linterna

—Pero a mi si me gustan tus canas, te hacen ver mas sensual, como un abuelito de azúcar

Eso le gano otra ronda imparable de cosquillas, pero lejos de las bromas, Barry amaba como lucía en cabello cada vez mas cano de Hal, extrañaria las hebras chocolate, pero no podía quejarse, tuvo varios años para disfrutar hundir sus dedos entre el suave cabello

—¡Por favor basta! ¡No quiero vibrar hasta caer en el sótano que no has acomodado!

—Tienes razón, te pones gruñón cuando no comes, vamos a rellenarte de lasaña y después me ayudas a escoger la motocicleta

Una trampa tan obvia y descarada en la que estaba gustoso de caer, parcialmente.

La vida de retiro le trajo algunas ventajas, ya no tenía que comer tanto como antes al no quemar tantas calorías, sus poderes lo mantenían en forma y contrario a las especulaciones de Bruce, no estaba envejeciendo mas rápido, por lo contrario, como Hal mencionó, en su cabello no se veía ninguna cana.

Un par de rebanas para Hal y dos bandejas de lasaña para Barry después, el aún rubio lavaba los platos tranquilamente mientras Hal ideaba un nuevo plan o se preparaba con la crema batida

—Cariño… —Hal le llamo dulcemente

Bueno, al parecer era la primera, Barry escondió su decepción en el fondo, a pesar de su comentario, le gustaba y disfrutaba cuando Hal lo sobornaba con travesuras placenteras

—Sigue siendo un no

—Esta bien, tienes razón, es mala idea comprar una motocicleta teniendo el auto

—Continua

—Eso es todo

—¿Cuántos años hemos estado casados, Hal?

—¡Acaso lo olvidaste! ¡Me dueles Bear!

—Diecinueveaños con 10 meses y catorce días. Por lo cual se cuando tienes algo más que decir

—Me conoces muy bien

—Como tu a mi, asi que ya sabes como terminara esto

—¿Yo haciéndote el amor en una Harley en el desierto de California bajo las estrellas?

—Fuera de tu imaginación

—Durmiendo en mi motocicleta afuera por una semana para que aprenda la lección… Y después volviendo realidad mi imaginación

—¿Ah sí?

—Si, es parte de mi trabajo, hacer realidad lo que imagino

Se giro para ver a Hal, deteniéndose por completo cuando vio como estaba vestido su descarado esposo; unos calzoncillos rojos ajustados que dejaban marcada su virilidad en la entrepierna, con su fiel chaqueta de bombardero como único complemento. Tantos años y nunca pudo superar su propia debilidad

—Acabo de recordar cómo conseguiste el Mustang

—Esto —el piloto estiró el elástico de sus boxers— es solo mi pijama habitual

—¿Y la chaqueta?

—Hace frío

—¿En verano?¿Aquí en Coast City?

—A de ser otro ataque de Killer Frost

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda obtener mi soborno primero y después continuar con el tema de la moto?

—Dijiste que ese plan no funciona

—Pero me gusta que lo intentes

—Entonces sigueme y averiguemoslo

Barry rogaba en silencio que a Hal se le ocurriera otra locura dentro de otros diez años, solo para disfrutar de mas sexo de chantaje.

Con la respiración errática, Barry se dejó caer de espalda sobre las almohadas, agotado y sudoroso, disfrutó la familiar quemadura en sus piernas cuando Hal las bajo de sus hombros, su piel bronceada brillaba con una capa de sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, Hal no dejo ni un solo centímetro de la piel de Barry sin besar y acariciar, suavemente descanso sobre el pecho de su marido satisfecho

—¡Wow! No sabía que podías hacer eso con una fresa

—Una de mis muchas habilidades, Bear

—¡¿Y tardaste veinticinco años en mostrarmela?!

—Lo tenía que guardar para situaciones importantes

—Solo… ¿Por qué una motocicleta, Hal? Eres piloto de jets supersónicos, vuelas y peleas en el espacio, no parece tener mucho sentido

—Tengo una buena razón

—Entonces dimela

—No puedo

—Si lo hacemos, la siguiente ronda usaré mi vibración

—¡Eso es jugar sucio!

—No eres el unico, cariño

—¡Barry…!

—No hare un agujero en nuestra cuenta de ahorros sin una buena razón

—De hecho, pensaba vender el Mustang para comprar la Harley Davidson

—Buena idea, continúa

—Esta bien, pero estas arruinando tu regalo de veinte aniversario

—¡¿Que?! ¡Hal es lindo pero no quiero una moto!

—Es para los dos, tu regalo es un viaje por carretera por todo California, solo tu y yo y lo que quepa en las alforjas

—¡Oh! Esa parte del discurso si era cierta

—Así es, entonces ¿Que opinas?

—Que tendré que ir pidiendo permiso en mi trabajo…


	6. Instinto Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, entre el DC Fandome, la Champions League y mi universidad ya no me dio tiempo de terminar la semana, ya solo falta el ultimo dia ;)

Para un mundo donde todo era "relativamente normal", el destino planifico con un particular sentido del humor la historia de dos futuros héroes

Porque cuando un pequeño y somnoliento Barry abrió los ojos esa mañana, lo primero que vio fue un ave (si es que podía denominarse así) sobre su pecho, más pequeña que una gallina, con un plumaje blanco y escaso, patas cortas y una mirada perdida que asustaría a cualquier niño.

Un estremecedor grito resonó por todo el hogar, Nora y Henry alertados, llegaron inmediatamente a la habitación de su hijo. Encontrándose con una peculiar ave acostada entre un gran bulto de mantas desordenadas y un Barry asustado al otro lado de la habitación, escondido tras una silla como si de una muralla se tratara.

Como dos adultos con experiencia, concluyeron el porqué que de la extraña situación

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con dulzura su madre

—¡No, ese monstruo casi me come vivo!

El ave solo reafirmó su ferocidad dando un salto desde la cama, agitando sus pequeñas alitas, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo con su dignidad de vuelo pérdida. Henry tomó una de las frazadas de Barry y recogió al ave del suelo, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla directamente

—No va a comerte Barry, él representa a tu alma gemela

—¿Mi alma gemela?¿Qué es mamá?

—Si vienes aquí, te lo explicare

Visiblemente dudoso, Barry salió de su escondite y corrió hacia los brazos de su madre como un nuevo refugio

—¿Qué es? —preguntó inquieto

—Primero, vas a tener que tocar a nuestro pequeño amiguito aqui

—¡No!

—No te preocupes, no te hará nada. Al igual que tú, él también está asustado, ¿Puedes ver?

Aun estando envuelta, el ave temblaba y se escondía entre los pliegues de la frazada

—Sí —respondió dudoso

—Ahora Barry —habló Henry— lo voy a poner en tu regazo, solo relájate campeón

Con la seguridad de los brazos de su madre, Barry recibió el desastre que era el ave, quien dirigió sus grandes ojos negros hacia a Barry

—Vamos, no te hará nada —le alentó su madre

Asustado e intrigado por la insistencia de sus padres, Barry acercó lentamente un dedo a la cabecita del ave, esperando que esta no lo mordiera o lo picoteara

Con el roce del suave plumaje que se asemejaba al algodón de azúcar, un cálido sentimiento se albergó en su interior, dibujando lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro, ganando confianza, acarició al ave que bajo su tacto, se recostó plácidamente contra Barry

—¡Mira mami, me quiere! —declaró emocionado

—Lo se, cariño

—¿De dónde vino? ¿Esta pérdida?

—Todo lo contrario Barry —le informó su padre— acaba de encontrar su lugar

—¿Con nosotros?

—No, contigo, a tu lado

—¿Por qué?

—Esta pequeña ave, es la representación de tu alma destinada, nadie sabe de dónde vienen o cómo llegan a nosotros, pero entre los cinco y los quince años, llegan nuestros compañeros

—¿A todos?

—Asi es, es mágico

—¿Tienen mascotas?

—No son mascotas —respondió divertida Nora— son compañeros, mi compañera era un pequeño pomeranian amarillo, se llamaba Lucky

—¿Dónde está?

—Falleció poco antes de que nacieras, llego a mi cuando tenía catorce años, ya era casi un perro adulto para ese entonces

—Los animales de alma no solo representan a nuestra pareja destinada, también tienen parte de su carácter, algunas características físicas o de actitud, así como su edad

—¿Y mi gallina es muy bebé?

—Cariño no creo que sea una gallina, probablemente tu destinado tiene tu edad Barry o es un año o dos menor que tu. Es sorprendente que llegara a ti siendo tan joven

—Entonces no pondrá huevos para el desayuno

De toda la información que le dieron a su pequeño hijo, esa triste afirmación les causó una fuerte carcajada, claramente tenía sus prioridades revueltas

—¿Tienes hambre?

Afirmó entusiasmado el pequeño rubio

—Mientras preparo el desayuno, papá te ayudará a investigar que tipo de ave es nuestro pequeño amiguito

—¡¿Puede ser un correcaminos como el de las caricaturas?! ¡Sería rápido y me ayudaría a escapar de los niños malos de la escuela!

—¡Oh cariño! Iré a hablar con los padres de esos niños el lunes a primera hora

La pelusa que llevaba como plumaje no servía de mucho para ayudarla contra el frío, así, acobijándola aún más en su manta, Barry la recogió entre sus brazos. No era un ave muy bonita, tenía que admitir, pero si el destino creía que era si persona destinada, la amaría sin importar su físico.

Juntos bajaron hasta la sala, Nora se adentro en la cocina mientras Henry encendía su computadora para iniciar la búsqueda de la extraña ave.

Barry la acomodo en el sofá y dejo que dormitara en su nido improvisado

—Papá, si mamá tenía un perrito ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—También murió hace años, casi al mismo tiempo que Lucky. Era una ardilla adorable, se llamaba Nutt

—Entonces si mamá tenía un perrito, eso significa que…

—Lucky me representaba a mi

—¡Pero no eres amarillo!

—No, mi cabello antes era rubio, ahora es un poco más pálido con algunas canas y Nutt tenía el pelaje del color del cabello de mamá

—¡Mi pareja tendrá el cabello blanco!

—No, nosotros éramos mayores cuando llegaron a nosotros. Tu ave es pequeño, aun le falta mudar a plumas más coloridas y fuertes

—¡Oh!

Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, Henry exclamó sorprendido ante su hallazgo

—¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! —Barry grito emocionado

—Es un halcón

Mostrándole algunas imágenes, Barry exclamó sorprendido, era una majestuosa ave, veloz, con un plumaje café y grandes garras

—¡Será asombrosa cuando sea grande!

—¿Podrías traerla? Necesito confirmar algo

—Si

Barry regresó al sofá y recogió a su pequeño halcón. Henry lo reviso y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su descubrimiento, supuso que Barry tampoco lo haría dentro de unos años

—¡Vaya! Es un halcón macho

—¿Eso es importante? —preguntó Barry

—No, para nada campeón ¿Ya pensaste cómo llamarlo?

—Se llamará… ¡Hank!

—Es un nombre muy lindo, cariño, vamos, el desayuno está listo

Esa mañana, había aprendido tanto sobre el amor y esa magia que aún conservaba el mundo, una esperanza, una pista, una oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

Y no tardo tanto en comprender porque su animal de alma llegó a una edad tan temprana, era la única pizca de esperanza que albergaba mientras los policías entraban y salían de su hogar, llevándose a su familia, sus lágrimas manchando las diminutas plumas castañas de Hank, sus débiles brazos aferrándose a un un silencioso consuelo.

Lloraría junto a su compañero las noches por venir, dejando atrás la infancia corrompida por el dolor y la maldad que podía esconderse dentro de las personas. 

El tiempo no siempre curaba las heridas, no heridas tan profundas como la que se encontraba en su corazón, lo que sí provocó fue el cambio de las estaciones, mudas de plumas blancas delicadas a un fuerte plumaje castaño

El primer vuelo de Hank ocurre entre los vientos fríos del otoño, pequeñas hojas marrones chocando débilmente contra él mientras lucha por montar las corrientes de aire, aletea y planea por lo que parece una eternidad, despidiéndose para siempre de la tierra. A partir de ese dia, cuando veías a Barry Allen, una sombra se ceñía sobre el, fiel protectora de su compañero de alma, siendo un más joven, más de un niño grosero se había ganado un picotazo de la entonces fea ave, ahora, el majestuoso halcón sacaba sus garras en advertencia hacia cualquier amenaza, pobre de aquellos pretendientes fallidos que esperaban tener suerte con el rubio y por ende sus mascotas resultaban perseguidas por la furiosa ave.

En su laboratorio, Barry dejaba una ventana abierta para Hank pudiera salir y volar mientras el trabajaba durante todo el dia, algunas la dejaba atrás cuando su presencia se requería en las escenas de algún crimen, pero fue en un día en específico, que Barry agradeció que su halcón despegara vuelo temprano para aprovechar los cielos antes de que la furiosa tormenta eléctrica impactará directo en él.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue buscar impaciente a Hank, lo último que recordaba era los químicos volando y un terrible dolor a atravesar todo su cuerpo. Asustado de que su compañero fuera herido, Barry casi pasa por alto el peso que descansaba en su regazo, Hank dormía acurrucado entre sus alas de aspecto desaliñado, para un ave, Hank lució demacrado y bajo de peso, al sentir una suave caricia recorrer su cabeza, el ave se puso de pie y aleteó sus alas con fervor y emoción al ver a su compañero despierto e ileso.

Aquel rayo que cayó sobre él, cambió su vida y la de su alma animal. Hank después de meses de aceptar los nuevos superpoderes de su compañero, se veía resentido de no poder seguirle la velocidad

—Vamos Hank, aún eres el ave más rápida que existe —intentó hacerlo razonar, pero necio como era, Hank se negaba a dirigir su atención a Barry— ¡Oh vamos! No fue mi culpa dejarte miles de kilómetros atrás

Y en verdad no fue su intención, un segundo Hank lo guiaba en la autopista abandonada hacia Keystone y al siguiente estaba al otro lado de las dos ciudades

—¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Te traje tus favoritas, albóndigas suecas!

El plumaje de Hank salto un momento ante de ver hacia el plato repleto de comida, siendo Barry un ser de corazón débil, se las ingeniaba para alimentar a Hank sin tener que darle roedores vivos y Hank obstinadamente rechazo la comida para aves que solo una vez Barry intento darle

—Hank… —lloró Barry— lo lamento

Hank era un ave más inteligente que el promedio para un animal y siendo el reflejo del alma de la futura pareja de Barry, cedió ante los brillantes y adorables ojos del rubio. Con un ruido similar a un cacareo, restregó su plumaje contra Barry y aceptó gustoso la ofrenda de paz.

Cuando The Flash salió al público, el ave encontró otro motivo para ser infeliz, Barry le prohibió rotundamente acompañarlo a sus misiones heroicas, y a pesar de sus argumentos totalmente válidos, Hank sobrevolaria la ciudad un par de veces en la noche, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con el héroe, en su mayoría se quedaría en casa esperando el regreso de su compañero solo para reprenderlo con picotazos cuando este se hería o hacía algo arriesgado y tonto.

Otra veces, Barry regañaría a la intrépida ave por sus "accidentes". Como cuando intento hacer un lido en la cabellera rojiza de Iris y recibió un ataque de un majestuoso cuervo negro en venganza de su compañera

—¿Le pintaste las uñas de rosa?

—Le gusta, me vio pintandome las uñas y no paro de graznar hasta que le conseguí la pintura rosa, me picotea si olvido el retoque

—Entiendo, Hank me picotea si no lo ayudo a limpiar sus plumas, es algo vanidoso

—Y celoso

—Lo hace con cualquiera que se acerque, solo lo vi dudar cuando el compañero de la chica era una pitón amarilla

—¿Y qué hizo?

—¡No me iba arriesgar a que fuera tragado! Le dije a la chica que era gay y me lleve a Hank antes de que hiciera una locura

—¡Pobre mujer! —río Iris— casi puedo imaginar sus esperanzas rompiéndose

—¿Por qué?

—Es obvio, su compañero es una pitón amarilla y su eres como la encarnación del color, juro que a veces tu cabellos brilla en el sol

—¡Oh no! Ademas hay muchos chicos no gays que son rubios, no habia esperanzas porque su cabello era negro, su piel mas blanca que la nieve y le tenia miedo a las alturas

—¡Con razón Hank la quería atacar!

Si bien Hank inició con el pie izquierdo con Cerise, el cuervo de Iris, con cada reunión entre los amigos humanos, las aves se hicieron más cercanas y formaron una curiosa amistad, volarán entre ellos para retarse, acicalarse si la situación lo requería. En general, Hank aceptó al par después de observar que no serían una amenaza para su contraparte humana. Con Iris también llegó Wally, el pequeño pelirrojo fan de su álter ego, con su animal de alma acompañándolo, Barry albergaba una pequeña y silenciosa preocupación, pues Wally era muy joven para ello, posiblemente era porque pronto tal vez la necesitaría. Hank acepto mas rapido a Wally, tratandolo como si fuera su pequeño polluelo, con el gato negro de pecho blanco al que Wally nombre Ken, el halcón se divertia molestandolo de forma juguetona. Aves y gatos, nunca podían convivir de forma tranquila

En las noches nostálgicas, con Hank acurrucado a su lado (el ave se negaba hacer un nido por cuenta propia, prefería robar las sabanas y cobijas de Barry hasta ser un extraño burrito) que Barry se preguntaba cómo y dónde estaba su pareja, ya estaba casi cerca de los treinta años y aún no conocía a su pareja destinada, lo asustaba y lo hacía sentir vulnerable, confiaba en el destino pero sabía que este era tan cruel como bondadoso, y en el aspecto de su destinado, no confiaba en que la balanza se apoyara a su favor.

Fue en una de esas noches de insomnio que Barry decidió cambiar por una patrulla como Flash, que el destino le mostró sus verdaderas cartas.

Wonder Woman y el mismísimo Superman intentaron inteceptarlo, un poco orgulloso de haberlos dejado atrás, Barry regresó con ellos con una amplia sonrisa que poco a poco fue siendo cohibida al estar frente a la princesa de Themyscira y al hombre de acero. Sorprendido, ambos héroes le informaron de una nueva iniciativa entre los héroes dispersos de la tierra, al parecer otro héroe llamado Green Lantern, que era una clase de policía espacial encargado de hacer cumplir las normas intergalácticas, les informo de una posible invasión alienígena.

Tal invasión resultó ser cierta unos días después, trabajó en conjunto con Aquaman, Green Arrow y Batman mientras otro grupo de héroes se encargaban de las demás zonas de combate en el espacio aéreo, para cuando la batalla llegó a su fin, Flash se disculpó por no poder ayudar en la limpieza y se regresó a Central city a detener a uno de sus pícaros que aprovechó el caos de la invasión.

Algunas misiones más y Barry aún no conocía al resto de la recién nombrada Justice League, algunos trabajaban lejos o sus poderes no eran compatibles para luchar juntos, así que siendo el gran boy scout que todos conocían, Superman abrió una invitación para una reunión entre todos los miembros en las afueras de Kansas, Wonder woman lo apoyo argumentando que sería bueno para el equipo conocerse fuera de las máscaras para desarrollar confianza y lazos de hermandad, incluso los animales de alma estaban cordialmente invitados.

Barry lo pensó un segundo y apoyó totalmente la idea, quería conocer al resto de la liga y si confiaba su vida, fácil podía confiar su identidad, solo rogaba que Hank no intentara ponerse celoso una vez más.

Para consternación de Hank, fue llevado en brazo por Barry hasta Kansas, a una distancia cercana de donde seria la reunión, Barry lo liberó y le permitió volar el resto del camino, bajo la velocidad y fue al ritmo del ave para evitar que su mal humor no empeorará, vaya que le tocó un compañero orgulloso.

Si el halcón pensaba ser fanfarrón con el resto de los animales, era una decisión que estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

La imponente águila que acompañaba a Diana los recibió con un porte americano y patriótico. El animal de Arthur era una extraña pero hermosa criatura marina con escamas verdes y aletas rojizas, al parecer era una especie nativa de Atlantis, lucía molesta por estar en una pecera. Shazam informó que no llegaría lamentablemente. El odioso Oliver Queen y Dinah llegaron juntos y en par, un canario amarillo y una cabra en el sidecar de la moto ¡Una maldita cabra! Si Barry tuviera una mejor impresión de Oliver seguramente habría retenido la sonora carcajada burlesca que intentaba en vano callar. Oliver le dirigió una una mirada asesina mientras Dinah se interponía entre ambos héroes para evitar otra pelea entre ellos

—¿Y dónde está tu compañero? —preguntó Oliver, ansioso por regresarle la burla— debe ser un caracol algo así

Barry le respondió con un amplia sonrisa antes de gritar al cielo el nombre Hank, el ave al escucharlo, descendió del cielo para posarse sobre el brazo extendido de Barry

—El es Hank

Oliver y Dinah se miraron el uno al otro asombrados

—No, no, no, no, deben ser solo coincidencias —le susurró Oliver a su pareja

—Mejor vete resignado

Satisfecho por dejar a Queen sin palabras, Barry le indicó a Hank que regresara a los cielos de Kansas. Una hora después, con las mesas en el jardín de la familia Kent y Clark en el asador como el encargado de la carne, Barry paseo por los dorados sembradíos de maíz, observando el cielo ocasionalmente para vigilar a Hank que estaba peligrosamente cerca de molestar a Sostrate, si bien Hank era rápido,el águila era más grande y con garras como cuchillos; el pequeño canario, Daisy reposaba en las ramas de un manzano mientra la cabra pastaba a pie del árbol. Clark le llamó para recibir una pequeña docena de hamburguesas

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son mejores que las de Big Belly Burger! —exclamó Barry ante el primer mordisco— ¡Propongo que hagamos esto una vez a la semana!

—Estoy seguro que papá estaría feliz de recibirte en su barbacoa mensual

—Si eso es una invitación, la estoy aceptando

Clark desvió su atención de Barry y le indico que girara para recibir a uno de sus invitados tardíos. Por lo que Clark asumió, el otro invitado no se presentaría en lo absoluto, si algo tenía en común con su huraño murciélago oculto en el granero.

Barry se pasó un el bocado y miró hacia el cielo, brillante y sonriente Green Lantern descendió con una esfera verde a su lado. Como una polilla atraída a la luz, Barry no pudo apartar su mirada del héroe recién llegado, su mascara que poco a pocos se desvanecia revelaba una piel bronceada como el caramelo, su cabello caoba ondeaba con la brisa fresca, maravillado por el poder del Green Lantern, miró detenidamente como el extraño material era reemplazado por unos simples jeans y una chaqueta de bombardero. La extraña esfera esmeralda permaneció flotando y brillante a pesar de la ausencia del uniforme

—Vamos Barry, te presentare a Green Lantern

Nervioso, asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Clark hasta el héroe esmeralda que se detuvo para saludar primero a Green Arrow y Black Canary

—¡Hal que bueno que lograste llegar! —saludo Clark

—¡¿Y perderme una reunión sin Spooky?! ¡Básicamente es como hanuka para mi!... No vino ¿Verdad?

—No, no creo que llegue, Gotham parece no descansar —Clark oculto la pequeña decepción de su voz, realmente quería sacar ese bache en su relación con Bruce

Cuando Hal pasó su vista más allá de Clark, se paralizó por un segundo en la cabellera rubia a su lado, ¿Por qué diablos nadie le presentó al sensual hombre de ojos azules? Pensó Hal con amargura, en cambio tenía que soportar a Batman y su eterno palo metido en el trasero

—¿Y tú eres…? —se adelantó Hal, dejando atrás a Oliver y su infantil puchero

—Barry Allen, un placer

—Estoy seguro que lo será, soy Hal Jordan

Y con esa simple frase le bastó a Barry para darse una idea de la actitud de Jordan, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa al atractivo castaño

—Pero… ¿Quién eres con máscara? —preguntó Hal

—¡Oh! Soy Flash

—De Central City ¿Correcto?

—Así es y tu de Coast City

—Y todo el sector 2814

—¿Sector? 

—Básicamente soy un guardián del universo, o de una porción de él, mi poder me fue conferido por este anillo de energía

Para consternación de Oliver, Barry se embarcó en una serie de preguntas sobre cómo funcionaba su anillo, sus construcciones y su trabajo en el espacio. El científico a pesar de haber luchado contra alienígenas, se encontraba asombrado por el alcance del universo mismo. Fue un pequeño chillido lo que los sacó de su burbuja, Hal se disculpó y atrajo hacia sus manos la pequeña esfera flotante

—El es Bernie, mi hamster y compañero de alma

En sus manos, un pequeño roedor amarillo chillaba emocionado girando en su esfera de hámster improvisada. Hal deshizo la construcción y acuno a Bernie en sus manos para mostrarselo más de cerca a Barry, pero antes de que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta, un par de garras descendieron a toda velocidad y arrebataron al roedor. Hal asustado vio al halcón volar con su compañero, entonces el grito acompañado de un nombre también lo sobresaltó

—¡Hank eso no se come! —gritó Barry

En un parpadeo, Barry se marchó a toda velocidad para perseguir a su halcón, dejando atrás una rafaga de rayos y un Hal jordan impactado

—E–Él es rápido —le dijo atónito a Oliver

—Si, por algo se llama Flash ¡Diablos! —se quejó Oliver

Y ahora, todo tenía sentido para Hal, si se hubiera callado un segundo para preguntarle a Barry sobre qué consistían sus poderes, lo habría resuelto de inmediato. Activando su anillo, tomó vuelo para seguir al malvado halcón que robaba a su compañero. Vislumbro a Flash corriendo debajo del halcón, gritándole que no se comiera a Bernie, Hal creó una enorme red de energía para atraparlo pero el ave esquivaba todas sus trampas, Hank descendió en picada hasta esconderse entre los sembradíos.

Ambos héroes se dirigieron al lugar y se encontraron con una sorpresa

El hámster no lució asustado, más bien encantado de estar escondido entre las plumas del halcón que no dejaba de acurrucarse sobre el pequeño Bernie

—Bueno… Eso debe ser una buena señal para nosotros —dijo Hal

—¿Ah?

Barry vio a Hank y después a Hal un par de veces y ni la supervelocidad lo pudo ayudar para digerir la noticia con rapidez

—¡Soy un hamster! —fue lo primero que dijo

—Un halcón, es bastante obvio ahora que lo pienso

—¿Por qué?

—Soy piloto de aviones, realmente amo volar, es casi mi segunda naturaleza

—Dudo que sea solo una coincidencia, Hank suele actuar muy territorial con otro a animales de alma, sobretodo cuando se me acercan

Hal se ganó una mirada acusadora por parte de Barry

—¡No soy celoso! ¡Lo juro!

—No se si creerte, Hank saca las garras ante cualquiera

—Con ese trasero ¿Quien no lo haría?

—¡¿Que?!

El rubio estaba listo para reprender a Hal cuando en su hombro apareció el pequeño hámster, trayendo consigo una familiar corriente de aire y rayos

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendido Barry

—Si, tambien tiene supervelocidad, lo cual me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza

Barry tomó a Bernie y lo acuno en sus manos, el pequeño roedor daba diminutos chirridos emocionado, incluso vibraba emocionado en sus manos

—¿Es narcisista pensar que es adorable?

—Te acabo de conocer y se que eres adorable

—Bueno… Hank dejó las expectativas muy altas

Para remarcar el comentario de su compañero, Hank voló al hombro de Hal e infló su emplumado pecho, casi podía ver las futuras peleas de ego entre ambos castaños

—Así que Hank, por lo que dice Barry hiciste un buen trabajo como compañero

—Casi se pelea con una pitón amarilla

—¡Odio ese color!

Hank agito sus alas en afirmación. Hal le acarició las plumas con camaradería

Viendo que Hank no le sacaría los ojos a su reflejo humano, Barry continuó acariciando y dándole mimos a Bernie, era tan pequeño, gordito y esponjoso, daba gracias a la speedforce porque estaba seguro que con la cantidad que comía, estaria muchos kilos arriba de su peso ideal

—¿Cuánto come al día?

—Una o dos hamburguesas al día, depende si no es flojo y corre en su rueda. Y se que no es lo mas sano, pero se niega a comer semillas de girasol o alimento para hámsters

—Me gustan las hamburguesas, demasiado

—Ya sabes… La dieta de Hank no será un problema ¿Verdad?

—No, para nada. Así que deduzco que tu comida favorita son las albóndigas

—Correcto

—Hablando de comida ¿Te importaría si regresamos? Deje mis hamburguesas con Clark

—Vamos, muero por ver la cara de Oliver

Barry le extendió a Bernie pero fue Hank el que tomó al hámster entre sus patas, lo acercó para recibir pequeños besitos en el pico de su parte y marcharse volando rumbo a la granja

—¡Oh! Creo que realmente le gusta a Hank —rio Barry al ver a su compañero tan amoroso— no se como funcione entre diferentes especies pero…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues fue el turno de Hal de atrapar a Barry y atraerlo hacia sus brazos para devorar con pasión sus labios, inicio suave con un simple roce pero el piloto pronto tomó posesión de toda su cavidad, enterrando sus manos en la melena rubia, mordiendo y saboreando a su pareja destinada

—Wow… —dijo sin aliento Barry

—Se que ellos tienen el instinto animal pero no podía dejar que nos llevarán ventaja

—Me parece bien

Fue el turno de Barry para abrazar a Hal y besarlo nuevamente sin reparos, ni inhibiciones

—¿Pero tus hamburguesas? —Hal pregunto entre labios

—No importa, Hal Jordan llevo esperándote desde los ocho años

¿Y quién era Hal para hacer esperar más tiempo a su pareja destinada? El grito de Oliver que se escuchó a la lejanía, solo fue la nota perfecta para el dia del velocista


End file.
